The Princess and the Ninja
by SakuSasu465
Summary: She's a princess who's kingdom is at war with itself, he's just a ninja sent to protect her. What happens when he starts to fall for her, and she starts to fall for him. Will they be ripped apart or allowed to let their love bloom? SasuSaku, NaruHina. Rate M for swearing, violence, and adult content.


"Sakura dear, are you almost ready?" Her mother called from down stairs, she sighed and looked in the mirror. Her long soft pink hair was braided off to the side, with her small tiara placed on top with a small strands of hair framing her delicate face. She looked at the light green ball gown her mother had picked out for her on her special night, she let a tear slip and she quickly wiped it away.

You see Sakura Haruno was a princess, the princess that everyone wanted because she wasn't a normal human. She was the daughter of a goddess and as a result she possessed inhuman strength and the power to heal all wounds. Many counties wanted her just for her power: nothing more and nothing less. She didn't like the idea of being handed off to some random person she's only met one time, she wanted to fall in love, but then again what sixteen almost seventeen year old girl didn't want to fall in love?

She swiftly turned and walked out of her bedroom down the long flight of stairs towards the ballroom, "Oh Sakura you look beautiful!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed. She walked to her daughter placing a small gentle hand on her cheek. She smiled a small smile and looked away; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why can't I fall in love with, instead being handed off like some trophy to the man with the most money?"

"You will do as you're Sakura, I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense! We need to protect what we have left here in Oto! Don't you see how much our people are suffering?!" He father boomed, he was a good head taller than she was, he had black hair and green eyes. She got her pink hair from her mother; actually she looked just like her mother.

She said nothing, and waited for her family to be called, they swiftly entered the room with smiles on their faces. The night went on as she danced with many princes, the faces of the men just seemed to blur together after awhile. The night ended and she walked back up to her room, she locked the door and tore off the gown and threw it on the floor. She grabbed a loose fitting black dress, put it on she took her tiara off and placed it neatly on her dresser. She flopped back on her bed blissfully unaware of the danger lurking inside her home.

"Don't be so hard on her dear, she's young but she cares about her people very much." Miaski said as she pulled her long pale pink hair down from its elegant updo. She looked over at her husband, who putting on his pajamas.

"I know but, I just need her to understand that I don't want to do this to her just as much as she doesn't want it to happen, but I don't know what else to do. Because of the despicable snake Oto has lost all its creditability, no one trust the sound anymore and for that our people don't have access to any of the things they need to survive and I can't allow our people to die."

Before Miaski could reply she heard screaming outside her door, she ran to the door to see the royal guards attacking the maid staff. "What are you doing?!" she ran over and pulled the man off the young maid "Hinata are you okay?" the frightened girl simply nodded her head. The man grabbed the queen by her hair pulled her down the hall, she screamed for her husband.

As the king stepped out of his bedroom he was pushed to the floor "What is the meaning of this?!"

"We no longer have need for the two of you." They looked up to see Orochimaru, " We only need your daughter and once I marry her, I will be the new king of Oto."

"I will never allow you to marry my daughter! It's because of you that Oto is in the shape it's in, because of your drugs and lies no one trusts Oto anymore." He spat at the snake lord.

While everyone was distracted the young maid took off down the hall making her way towards the young princess. She oulled out her key and opened her door startling the young girl inside.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to go!" she grabbed a small bag and stuffed with clothes and a few other items.

"What's going on Hinata?" she asked jumping off her bed, the maid on shoved the bag into her hands she threw it over her shoulders. They made their way into the back of Sakura's closet, she pushed her clothes aside revealing a trap door, she pulled it open and shoved the princess inside "You have to get to Fire country, they can help you."

"Come with me please, you don't have to stay." The princess grabbed the young maid pulling her with her. They ran down the dirt tunnel, her bare feet pounded the dirt as she made her way to the exit. "the best thing my parents ever did was make these stupid tunnels and only let a select few people know, we should be able to get out of her no problem." She said breathless.

She was right they made their way out, once on the outside of the castle she looked back to see smoke rising from her home, she could her the sound of metal clashing as the rouge guards fought against the ones that remained loyal to her father. A few tears fell as they made their way down the path towards Konoha, the walked all through the night and most of the evening without trouble.

"Lady Sakura are you alright?" Hinata asked, the young pink haired girl was exhausted.

She shook her head "Call me Sakura, I don't want anyone to hear you call me that okay?" she smiled weakly.

Her dress was torn; her legs and arms were covered in small scratches from walking through the forest. Her hair was matted with dirt and sweat; her legs were on the verge of giving out from exhaustion. The Konoha gates came into view, she pushed her legs to run towards safety pulling Hinata with her, she turned and smiled at Hinata knowing that they were moments from safety. As they crossed through the gates her body collided with something hard knocking her to the ground.

Before she could apologize she heard name being called in the distance "Lady Sakura!" two sound ninja ran ip grabbing her arm pulling her off the ground, "Thank goodness we found you, you needed back at the palace at once!"

They started to pull her back towards the gate, she turned to the see the man she ran into, he was dressed in all black expect for his dark blue jeans, his hair was spiky in the back with his bangs hanging down covering his right eye. Her eyes pleaded for his help, she mouthed the words help me and that's all he needed. He leapt forward knocking the guard to the ground, he roughly grabbed her and shoved her behind him. Her eyes whirled around looking for her friend; she relaxed when she saw a blonde haired man was protecting her from the other two guards.

"She is the princess of Otogakure, you cannot keep us from taking her where she belongs." His eyes didn't miss the sly grin the appeared on his face when he looked at the pink haired girl.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat; she stepped from behind the man protecting her "You attacked my parents, and you work for that despicable snake. You-"

He moved forward grabbing her by her throat "You will not speak that way about the king of Oto do you understand me?!" he threw he to the ground, "Fall back!" he shouted.

The sounds ninja moved swiftly out of the Konoha before reinforcements arrived. The raven haired man knelt down beside her, he picked her up causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Naruto, we should take them to Tsunade." The raven haired man spoke to his teammate.

The spiky haired blonde looked down at the worn out girl picking her up "Hold on tight!" he yelled shifting her on his back as his raven haired teammate did the same with Sakura. The jumped from building to building with ease, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled slightly as the breeze cooled off her milky skin. They made it to the tower, he gently set her down.

"Thank you." She smiled up at the raven haired man.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Yo, Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto shouted.

They walked up the steps, Naruto walked in the door without knocking earning a book to the face "What have I told you about just walking in here?!" a women shouted from the room.

"Sorry granny but it's kind of important." He said smiling and rubbing his now swollen cheek.

"Does it have anything to do with the incident that happened at the front gate?" she asked.

Sakura stepped forward; she looked at the blonde behind the desk. She was beautiful; she had long blonde hair, a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Her brown eyes widen when she realized who she was "It was my fault and I do apologize I didn't know we we're followed here. I'm Sakura Haruno, princess of Otogakure. I was told to come here and request the help of Konoha."

The girls gave Tsunade a rundown of what happened, "As we plan our next move, you two will stay here under the protection of our two best Ninja; Sasuke has a compound the four of you can stay at. The compound will have protection from the outside as well as on the inside. Don't worry they'll take good care of the two of you, and we'll find away to get your parents out safely. Now I want you two to go get some rest there is nothing more we can do today."

She reluctantly walked out of the room she watched her feet as they walked through the halls, her eyes grew heavy as the past few days finally caught up with her. Her knees buckled, she felt an arm wrap around her waist as Hinata called her name.

"She's okay, only sleeping" Sasuke said to her worried friend.

"Oh thank goodne-" Hinata was the next one to fait, Naruto catching her before she hit the ground.

"I guess they didn't realize how exhausted they really were." Naruto said, Hinata snuggled closer to his chest causing him to blush. He looked over at Sasuke who had a small pink tint to his cheeks as well, he laughed as the moved from roof to roof until they made it to the compound, once inside they laid them both in a kind size bed covering them both up.

"Let's get the rooms ready for when they wake up." Sasuke said.

Naruto followed his friend through the house grabbing extra blankets and towels, they stocked the bathrooms and room with anything they might need expect clothes.

"We'll probably have to take them shopping tomorrow when they wake up." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to grunt and run his finger through his hair.

"Go home and get your stuff, I'll set your room up while you're gone just don't take forever."

Naruto nodded and headed out the door towards his apartment.


End file.
